


Nightmares of the Future (Interlude 1)

by JantoForever21



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoForever21/pseuds/JantoForever21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first interlude in the series. It doesn't really have anything to do with the overall story-line, but it is, in a way, part of it. There will be one interlude in between each chapter and the next (starting with the prequel and chapter 1).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares of the Future (Interlude 1)

  


 

**Interlude #1:** Nightmares of the Future

  
He was having a nightmare, but his eyes were open. He could hear his coworkers; smell the coffee, and yet he could sense the desperation, and see the pain in his lover’s eyes.

He was there--in his office--but he wasn’t. This was happening, but it wasn’t. He wasn’t dreaming, this wasn’t a dream, it was a living nightmare.

His chest hurt but he knew it wasn’t the poison causing his broken breaths. Although he might wish it to be true, or try to convince himself, it wasn’t the lack of air that had caused his pain… or what was causing it now. It wasn’t physical. Not for him; not yet anyways.

He almost wished it were--he could deal with that any day. And he wanted the darkness to overwhelm him; and finally, it did. But not for long. The darkness never lasted long enough… never lasted…

Absently, he thought he felt his chest implode psychically as everything rushed back again, in and out, and over his head. Just like before. Then, the darkness came.

As he regained consciousness, he realized what he would do. He knew how he’d stop this; it. He knew who he needed. Who he longed for--the right kind of doctor. And he would do anything it took to get his help--to change the future.

  



End file.
